A Girl Lost in Time
by ArashiGoddess
Summary: Everything started when Hakuren discovers a girl-alive and breathing-in a coffin he accidentally uncovered in an explosion. Not knowing what to do, he decided to bring back the girl home. To everyone's surprise, neither her nor everyone else knows what strange language the other was speaking. Now starts Esher's struggle to cope with the fact that her world is already destroyed.
1. Prolouge

I was at war.

It was the war between the Nagas the Orthodox controlled and our faction, the Resistance.

They were the final species that we just have to free from the Orthodox's control before we would have enough manpower to take on their leader, Elder David Jehoahaz Abraham. I thought everything was going well because all we had to do was restrain the Nagas from the north side of the Gunud and extract the Divine Staff wielder. We would've won.

I was the assigned Resistance Leader to take on the Nagas and it was my first time leading a battle. I was so excited about it. I had only been coming along as support for every battle either Sheba had been leading or Arba's.

Arba was so dear to me and she was happy that I finally got to do what I wanted to do. But with what was happening, it seems I wouldn't be able to see her anymore. I wouldn't be able to play with her anymore. Nor would I be able to laugh with her _or_ even smile with her.

My consciousness was fading now and all I could do was watch as more and more of the people I brought with me went down one by one as the Nagas struck them all with their spears. It was almost a joke how I was defeated atop the Gunud with a clear view of the carnage below me.

I wanted to close my eyes so I wouldn't have to watch how I messed up badly for the faction but I was afraid that if I did so, I wouldn't open them anymore. And with the amount of blood I was losing, I'm not wrong being nervous. Even so, I don't know if I could face anyone after all this.

Everyone's _dying._

And I couldn't do anything.

It getting harder and harder to breathe now. Every breath I take hurts and I was doing it in quick gulps, as if I was getting a shorter and shorter time needed for everyone. My wound was slowly getting hotter the more time passes until it felt like as if it was scorching me now.

I fought off the sleep that was starting to gnaw on my consciousness but I couldn't do it for long.

My eyes slowly closed but before they did, I saw the familiar face of Arba as she flew towards me wearing a worried panicked expression on her usually smiling face.

I gave her one final smile, happy that I get to see her before I became one with our Father.

 _Goodbye._

My eyes closed, for the final time.

* * *

"Nooo, no, no, no, no, _no!_ No, Esher! Don't!" Arba held back the oncoming tears she could fell at the edges of her vision as the black-haired girl she held in her arms refused to move. The fighters she and Ugo had brought were just in time to save the remaining half of the girl's forces from the Nagas but they didn't expect to see her in such a critical condition.

The brown-haired woman lightly slapped the girl's cheeks, hoping that if she did, she would miraculously open her eyes again and start breathing. "Open your eyes. Come on, open your eyes! This isn't funny! Stop joking! _Open your eyes!"_ When she didn't, Arba's hand fell away from Esher's cheek as she felt her rapidly cooling body in her arms.

Shock was evident in her face as the tears she was keeping at bay, broke free and deftly fell down her cheeks.

No...

No...

 _No..._

The hair in the back of her neck rose and she knew she was about to be attacked but she couldn't bring herself to activate her Borg to block it. All she could do was stare at the peaceful face of Esher, the girl she treated like her own daughter, as she lay lifeless in her arms.

Arba was quite the healer herself but there was just somethings even she can't do. And that was to bring back someone who had _died._

"ARBA!" Ugo parried the attack from the ravage Naga that tried to hurt the woman and he used all his strength to push the creature away before dealing a fatal blow of boiling water at it. He left it writhing as it fell off the Gunud to defend against another Naga that appeared. He gritted his teeth and shouted at the unmoving woman, "Snap out of it! You and Esher need to get away here fast! I'll tell Solomon to try tackling this camp for next time so we need to leave!"

The brown-haired woman's shoulders started shaking and Ugo couldn't understand why she wasn't listening to him. And why was the girl not moving-

That was when he saw the blood that was pooling underneath both girls. Seeing the younger girl not moving, he could only conclude that she was...

"Arba! Take her and leave!" He shouted again, this time more intent to have Arba move. Even so, she continued to stay where she was.

But Arba didn't want to move at all. She has no intent on doing so. The first person she had started caring about just died. It was better that she followed her daughter to meet their Father.

She lost her daughter.

Her one and only daughter.

 _"Arba!_ Snap out of it!" Ugo yelled, strucking down the endless Naga that was pelting down on the defenseless Arba.

How could she have even urged her on to go on this suicide mission. She knew right from the start that she wouldn't be able to handle taking on a camp all by herself even though she was a tad bit older than Sheba. Esher was a soft-hearted girl unlike the woman herself. She wouldn't be able to take a person's life, even if they were a different species. She was so sickeningly like _Solomon_ but she held an innocence the young man didn't have.

That was the main reason why Arba liked her in the first place and even went on her way to shield the girl from the battles as if she was something fragile. And the woman realize that she was right with doing just that. Because now that she had let her out into the world, she _lost her life._

If she could just turn back time. Back to that time when she gleefully volunteered to take on these _monsters_ and Solomon let her. If only she had been more intent on not letting her go. If only she hadn't even encouraged her. _If only..._

 _"ARBA!"_ Ugo hollered as a Naga went past him and went to swing to the woman with its trident.

 _SNAP!_

Suddenly, as if something just snapped in her, Arba's tears halted and she stared at the Naga as it went towards her, slowly as if time itself slowed down. Her eyes were wide as she did so and her pupils dilated. She moved her hand and instantly, her Divine Stave materialized in her clutches. With speed far surpassing the creature, she stabbed it straight through the head. Green blood splashed her in the face but she paid it no mind as she wrenched her staff out of its head and watched as the force severed it from the body.

Ugo shivered when he caught a glimpse of the cold and blank hatred he saw in the woman's face before finishing off the Nagas that had pinned him in place. He wasn't much of a fighter but he could at least fight even though he wouldn't last long. He was sent with Arba because the woman would be the one taking on the enemy as he just stayed at the sidelines and commanded everyone.

But with the passing of Esher, Arba seemed like she would wipe out the species of the Naga rather than save them from the clutches of the Orthodox Church. Retreating would be their only choice now, and he knew Solomon would agree with him.

The light blue-haired man took careful steps towards Arba who was now standing with the cold body of the girl in her arms. "Arba. Let's go, yeah? Esher is-"

 _"I know."_ The brown-haired woman cut him off and he couldn't help but feel sorry for her and himself. Losing Esher was something they hadn't seen coming. She was capable on her own, even more so alongside even just one of the main Resistance Leaders.

For the decade he had known her, she came to be like a sister to everyone... and a daughter to Arba. She was held dear by all of them. Losing her is just.. _too much_ of a shock for him. He could only wonder what the effects it was causing to the woman who treated her as if she was the most important thing to her.

Without a word, Arba flew off with her tightly holding unto the body of Esher. Ugo felt sadness overcome him then, and with no hesitation, he followed after her.

* * *

Esher was laid to rest at her favorite place in the world; the cliff where she and Arba first bonded together.

It was the place with the best view of the various tribes the Red Lions had built, where their three sun was always at their biggest whenever you gaze upon them on the horizon, where the trees are big, and animals were everywhere, running freely.

Arba hated the place but she would constantly go over there whenever the black-haired girl would go there. And together, they would watch the beautiful scenery together. And again, she was back at the same place she hated. This time, so that she could lay to rest her beloved person, Esher.

The funeral was brief as per her wishes but even then, everyone had shed their own fair share of tears.

"Esher was strong young woman. Even so, she had the purest heart out of everyone I had met. It was unfortunate that she had met her untimely death." Solomon said to everyone, as his fellow Resistance Leaders looked at Arba's back from afar as she stood over the girl's grave. "If David hadn't created those Gunuds that controlled all the other species, this wouldn't have happen. And until we defeat him, death like this would happen more. I... I don't want to have to experience this anymore."

Everyone took solace in his words but the brown-haired woman.

After all, in that funeral, the only person who didn't shed tears was Arba.

Instead, she was starting to harbor ill-feelings at the words Solomon had just spoken.

* * *

After the world had been united years later, it started being on the edge of being destroyed as Arba, led by her hatred of Solomon for Esher's death, started a war against the united species of the utopia, Alma Torran. She led a group that had successfully reversed the flow of the Ruhk and turned it's pristine white colour into a sickening black.

She called her organization 'Al Tharmen'. Standing beside her helping her lead it were Ithnan, Falan, and Wahid.

And their main goal is have their father ill Ilah descend into the world to destroy the heretics who went against him.

Arba had successfully killed one of her fellow Magi Sheba and her death brought upon the rage of Solomon as he took his Divine Staff to fight one last time for the world. For if he hadn't, _everyone_ would die at the hands of his previous comrades now enemies.

"Solomon! I have been waiting for you! Let us play now, shall we?" Arba grinned gleefully. "A game of death!"

Solomon wore a look of contempt as he gazed at the woman he formerly respected as his mentor. All he could feel was just pity for her now. "I'm sorry to have let things become like this. But you have been swallowed by your anger over Esher's death. I will end you, for everyone and Esher's sake."

The woman felt her anger rose in levels at what he said. The playful facade she had put up to greet the King was replaced by one of pure anger. _"You have no right to say that when you know were the one who_ _ **killed her!"**_

She and Solomon met as they both went for the offense.

The battle had lasted long but now, Solomon had Arba trapped in his magic.

She knew that the end was about to come for her and she couldn't help but feel happy for the first time in years ever since her beloved Esher died. She would be able to see her now. See her smile and laugh as if she never died, at all. But this time, they would be beside their Father.

"Ahh... Esher. My dear, Esher. We would be meeting soon, my daughter!" She didn't hold back the tears that was now pouring from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Arba." Solomon's tone was grave as he continued to hold her still with his gravity as the seventy-two holders of the Divine Stave prepared to expel her human body and banish her wretched soul. "But you won't be meeting Esher. _Ever."_

Arba had been listening to him in the corner of her mind but the moment she heard him tell her that, she found herself being the angriest she had been her entire life. It was _just like him_ to wrench away her happiness. She broke free of his gravity magic and took the chance to attack Solomon when he collapsed from his magic breaking.

But the Staff holders were faster and each leader of the various species that had gathered to banish her and Ill-Ilah, fired one Ultimate Magic. Arba was engulfed in a blinding light and her body started dispersing before she could even touch Solomon.

 **"She died because of you! I will never forgive you as long as eternity remains!** _ **I will continue to spiral each world you made into darkness!"**_ The final bits of her face started to fall away but even so, the angered voice of her spirit let out one final holler that sent a shiver up everyone's spine.

 _ **"SOLOMON!"**_

* * *

And the final war of the utopia, Alma Torran, came to an end as Ill-Ilah retreated back to his own world and every single one of Al Tharmen banished into a different dimension where they would never bother anyone.

But the world was starting to fall apart. There would be no way to continue living on the world now that every single fauna had been destroyed when God had descended.

There was no choice but live in a different world.

Fast forward a thousand years into the New World, the world once again faces another oncoming disaster that would decide the fate of the whole world. And just like where everything started, this story starts at another battle.

* * *

A/N: _Welcome to my new story! This is something that came to me_ long ago _but had just found the right moment to get to writing it._

 _I wrote this_ _prologue_ _to gauge everyone's reaction to it before I upload again. But it_ _would_ _take awhile before I do so since I have another story that takes_ _much_ _more priority than this one. This is just a minor story so it would probably take about twenty chapters before it is over. I would try to update once a month but expect chapters to come quick once I have free time to continue it._

 _And the first chapter of this wouldn't take a month to come out so you'll be able to see it soon._

 _Well, that's all I wanted to say. Hope you enjoyed this and let me know what you think about it~_


	2. Chapter 1

All around him, there were warcries from both the army he was leading and the army of the country of Kai that they were fighting against. It was going on ever since the sun rose and now, the sun was well on it's way down. The other party's army was almost twenty percent of it's previous number and just a little more, they would win the battle and they could advance further south and a city closer to Kai's capital, Mukuge *****.

This person who was leading the army, is the second prince of the Kou Empire, Ren Hakuren; a young man that even with his light-hearted nature has the power to lead the army even at the age of twenty.

He was entrusted with the soldiers for just a week and, already, they were winning a battle everyone thought would last for more than two weeks, _not just half a day._

"Prince Hakuren!" a soldier approached him after he had struck down an enemy who had hoped to escape the chaos by blending with his army. He was smart to wear the ragged armor of a soldier he killed but he forgot about the fact that the prince knew which are his soldiers. It was a good try, though (maybe he should try that tactic sometime to slip into the enemy quarters).

The black-haired prince wiped his sweat with the back of his hand before turning his attention at lightly-armored man; a messenger. "Report."

The soldier stood at attention. "General Seiryuu wanted to convey that you can retreat back now. The remaining enemies can be left to the soldiers, sire."

 _Old man Seiryuu, huh?_

"Geez, he's such a worrier." Hakuren let out a huff before laughing lightly. He turned his whole body to the messenger before whipping the Naginata ****** to hit away the small ball of fire that was aimed at him by an enemy. He spared it no glance and the other man watched it flew away with wide eyes, surprised at what the prince just did.

The second prince pointed at where it flew off and told him with a grin, "He doesn't have to worry, see?"

 _BOOOOOM!_

He sweatdropped at the large explosion he just heard. Everyone, including the enemies, were staring at him in shock. "Uhhh..."

 _Note: Bombs don't exists in the East Continent._

"Whaa..."

"W-Was that an explosion?"

"..."

There was a collective silence that followed before, one by one, the enemy soldiers started _surrendering._ The Kou Imperial Soldiers were confused but they all started tying up the enemy with much hesitation on their part.

"One explosion got them to surrender, sire?" The messenger squeaked beside Hakuren and he laughed nervously.

"Apparently, so."

 _What have I done?_ He thought with a poorly hidden grimace.

Looking at battle that had now calmed down and officially ended, Hakuren lowered his spear and relaxed, if only slightly. He learned that you shouldn't let your guard down at any costs while you're still at the battlefield. He didn't want to experience another stabbing just because he thought the enemy soldiers were actually giving up.

And he still couldn't believe that their win was even more solidified by the fact that he cause an accidental explosion. He had heard stories that people from the West Continent knew how to create explosions but what were the odds that he would be able to cause one himself? As a guy, that got his spirits up.

 _That was so cool._

Then, a commotion caught his attention and he looked towards where it came from. There were some of his soldiers congregating around a huge hole surrounded by scorch marks. It only took him a moment to realize that, that was probably the place where the explosion originated.

"This is weird."

"How come there's something like this here?"

"Freaky."

Curious, he went towards them.

"What's wrong?" Hakuren asked and they all gave way to him, bowing.

They all kept their head low and one answered, "It seems you've uncovered a weird cave with markings, Prince."

Said prince blinked, "What? A cave?" He crouched beside the hole and peered in, seeing various symbols on the sides. Those lead a spiral mess downwards, glowing faintly in the light. He tilted his head, now even more curious. What could be possibly down there?

Standing up, he ordered, "Get me a torch. I'm going down there."

"E-Eh!? Prince! You can't! It is much too dangerous!" The soldiers voiced out their thoughts and Hakuren stared at them for a bit until they quieted down but they still didn't follow him.

He tilted his head and then said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "It's an order, you know?" And it was.

Silence followed. The soldiers shared a look, unsure of what to do.

...

"I'll prepare the torch, your Highness."

"I'll handle your supplies, sire!"

"Would you like to have your wounds treated first, my prince?"

He resisted the urge to laugh at the now willingness of his men to obey him. But they were right, though. He may be risking his life for something at the cave but what? What could be so important that strange symbols akin to seals would be at the place? ...Monsters?

At the prospect of meeting a possible monster, Hakuren hurried the soldiers who were preparing the torch he asked for. Once he got it, he wasted no time in jumping down into the hole, an excited grin on his face. All the while, the men he left behind shouting their various worries for the prince.

The fall wasn't that long but when his feet touched the rocky moss of the ground beneath him, the sounds he could hear above him dwindled. Looking up at the faint silhouettes, it seemed that he would have to shout if he had to contact them.

But no matter, it was time for an _adventure._

Swinging the lighted torch around, he found a passageway that seemed to lead deeper into the cave. The symbols had continued their way through the passage, and despite the chill that went up his spine at the darkness he saw, he still forced himself to go forward.

The black-haired prince watched as the glow of the walls followed him and he concluded that his torch might be the reason for it. And having a closer look at them, it seems... familiar somehow. Had he seen them before?

He continued raking his gaze over the symbols before he reached the end of the passage where he was greeted by a large opening. His eyes widened when the light of the symbols that were following him suddenly lighted the opening with a flurry.

Hakuren almost lost ahold of his torch at what he saw.

The place was _big._ It was a wonder how nobody had found it yet. Especially since above ground was a battlefield.

From what he could see, there was a huge circle of symbols on the floor. In the middle was a cracking rectangular rock; possibly a container of sorts since there were parts that was crumbling away to show a hollow inside. It was also covered by multiple chains and small papers. Just looking at the ominous object sent a shiver up his spine.

It was no doubt creepy and he would rather _stay away_ but he would have to check it out sooner or later.

Shaking his head, he decided to put it off for later and decided to walk around. There was much more he could check out, and he _should_ have contacted his soldiers by now to tell them about what he found, but then he would have no time to see everything for himself.

Curiosity first, safety later.

The place was littered by artifacts he hadn't seen before. Various rusting jewelries, large jars, tables, crumbling textiles, more of those circle made from symbols, and various large metal torches (which he ignited to see more of the place).

The jewelries look like some of them may be salvagable and with the amount he found, that may very well be the case. The large jars were either empty or filled with sand; one even had a strange flower growing on one. The tables were made from stone with more circle of symbols. And the textiles are unfortunately unusable or would not even amount to anything.

All and all, everything seemed normal, if not eerie on it's own. The only thing that was out of place was the stone container in the middle of the place.

Just looking at it was making the prince uncomfortable. If he was right with his assumptions about it being hollow in the inside, then what could it have been hiding? The whole place seemed that it was centuries old but the stone seemed like it was even older than that.

What _was_ it?

Swallowing his own jittery nerves, he continued lighting as much of the torches the place held as possible until he was standing infront of the stone container. By then, the place was well-lit and that somewhat eased him. Taking a deep breath, he unsheathed his sword and proceeded to cut down the chains, one by one by _one_.

He watched as they fell down on the ground with loud clanging sounds before steeling his nerves and sliding off the cover of the container. It took much effort to do so and the prince only got it to half way open before he had a clear view of what was inside.

 _ **A person.**_

He screamed. "UWAAHHHH!"

* * *

The moment they heard the prince scream, the soldiers in the vicinity did what any sane person would do; _they simultaneously jumped down into the hole._

It was much deeper than they thought so they ended up in a pile before they got their bearings and followed the lighted passage. They exited into a huge opening, lighted by symbols on the wall and torches. Some of them took a moment to marvel at the place while the more rational ones ignored the urge to stare and hurried towards the shocked prince.

"Prince Hakuren!"

"A-A-A person-no... a _girl!"_ He managed to say in the midst of his surprise and the soldiers assumed stances of alert. Seeing that, he quickly added, "Don't! I think... I think she's _dead."_

They all shared a look. Still none of them relaxed.

Hakuren sighed at that, scratching his chin in thought before he stood up and dusted himself (how disgraceful to be found in such a state of weakness). "She's not moving. Nor did she even react at all the noise."

Besides, he had seen what the state of the corpse was. It was... _perfectly preserved._ As if she had just died recently. But her pale skin and crumbling _clothes_ were more than enough evidence for him to assume that she has been dead for quite awhile. That in itself was surprising. Was her corpse as old as the artifacts in the cave itself?

Impossible... _right?_

Ending his thoughts with that, he turned to the soldiers that came down with him and ordered them to thoroughly search the cave for anything salvagable. Anything they find would be what they would bring back above ground and potentially back at the capital, Rakushou. Assuming, of course, that what General Seiryuu meant by 'retreating' before is that 'he could go back to the palace already.' He wanted to tell everyone what he had found, especially his older broher, Hakuyuu.

But knowing the Prince's luck, that won't be the case.

A few of the soldiers suggested that he should go climb back and he decided that it was about time that he did so. He still has to monitor what the others did to the war prisoners they got. Added to that was the fact that he also has to report back to General Seiryuu about what went on with the war and his accidental findings.

Hakuren was just a few steps away from the passage where he came from before a surprised voice from one of the soldiers stopped him in his tracks.

"This girl... she's still alive!"

The second prince's eyes widened and he turned around, his gaze zeroing on the soldier who announced it.

 _What?_

* * *

General Li, an aged man in his sixties yet still working for the army, gave the seated Hakuren before him an unamused look.

"How did one accidental explosion lead to you finding an _alive,_ probably ancient, girl?"

He puffed up his cheeks childishly, something he only dared to do with those he was comfortable with. "It was supposed to be an adventure! I didn't expect to find her either when I went down that cave." He pointed out.

The two of them were inside his tent back at camp with all of the prisoners snug in their bindings and the artifacts from the cave (salvagable or not) all in safe-keeping. The girl they found _alive_ wasn't waking up no matter what they do so they just left her in her stone container and extracted her with it; chains and all. The unnamed girl was examined by the site doctors, saying that she was healthy in every other way. No wounds, no scars, even _scratches_ couldn't be found in her body. Aside from her probably being older than any of them combined and not even conscious, she was just... normal.

Everyone who examined her expressed their worry about her real origins so to appease them, her and the container she was in was currently guarded by a few soldiers to prevent the others from crowding around the place where she was kept. Even so, she still gathered a large number of on-lookers.

The older man sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperaton. _He didn't know what to do with his godson._ He's almost as troublesome as his other brother and his stubbornness and cheek. If his old friend and Emperor Hakutoku had chosen the older of the two for the expedition, he wondered what else would've happened in his stead.

 _He probably would've found an ancient city on his own._ He thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. It might happen and if that were the case, he didn't want to foretold something so troublesome.

"You would have to go back for this. Report to his Highness." He concluded.

Hakuren visibly brightened. "Really?"

General Li deadpanned. "Yes. You've done your own fair share of warring and even brought us an essential win. Our strategists will agree." He gave a long and heavy sigh. "Besides, the one who is more suited to report to his Highness about your... _findings_ is you. Such artifacts plus that girl you uncovered is sure to bring your father something to amuse himself with for the time bei-"

"I get to go home! Awesome!"

"Don't be so exci- _Did you even listen to what I said?_ "

Hakuren grinned at his irritated Godfather. "Don't worry too much, old man Seiryuu. Father will let you go home soon. Just wait for either him, me, or my brother to come back and we'll take care of your work here." He assured, already standing up to prepare for his journey back to Rakushou.

General Li leaned back in his chair, the back of his hand against his chin. Annoyed, he muttered, "I better. My wife has been missing me and I don't like keeping her waiting."

Hakuren glanced over his shoulder at the other man and smiled sadly. His wife has been waiting for him to go home for the past six months already. And considering he was at his sixties and should be retired already, the woman has all right to worry. Especially since the two of them had grandchildren already.

The second prince laughed, lightening the sour atmosphere. "You'll go home soon. I'm sure Father will let you. _Or_... maybe he would send General Kokuhyou in our stead!"

The aged man had enough of his antics and shoo'ed him out of the tent.

Now alone, Hakuren smiled to himself and looked up at the dark sky littered with stars as far as the eye could see. He could just feel that something amusing was about to happen and until he goes back to the Palace, he just have to sit tight and wait to know as to what that could be.

Walking away, he started humming to himself.

* * *

About a week later at the far distance of the capital of Kou Empire, one could see the outlines of a massive incoming parade of the army. The people of the city Rakushou felt their arrival even before they saw them as they entered the city riding horses and carriages.

And the person that was leading it at the head is the second prince of Kou, Ren Hakuren.

He had finally come back to his home.

They slowed their horses down into trots and traversed the city through the main road, leading up to the red palace. The citizens who were at the road when they came all dropped down to one knee and bowed their heads, one hand curled around their closed fist.

All of them knew the reason why the prince had come back and that was because they had won their battle. News usually travelled fast when it came to these kinds of stuff in their militaristic country. And they were all proud because once again, glory has been brought to their motherland Kou.

The sight of them parading aroung the city was something that was the norm already but one particular carriage caught the attention of those that it passed by. It was... out of place no matter how you looked at it with the clear clanging of chains that emenates from its inside. Not only that, there were a few of the royal monks that were riding their horses right alongside it _and only there._

It attracted a lot of attention that by the time they finally arrived at the palace, they managed to gather quite the following. They were quickly dispersed by the soldiers but even then, they remained looking.

Hakuren sweatdropped and tried his best to ignore them.

The outside gate opened wide to let them inside and he blinked at the person who went to greet him.

"Yuu!" he said in surprise, unmounting his horse to greet his older brother.

If you see the two of them, you could definitely tell that they are brothers. What with their nearly identical looks, the one thing that solidified the fact was their matching beauty marks located at the left of their chins. Even their two younger siblings had them, especially their mother who they inherited it from.

Hakuyuu smiled. "Welcome back, Ren."

Hakuren grinned, approaching his brother and sharing a hug. "You weren't busy?"

"No, not really." He stepped away from the hug to peek over the other's shoulder at the carriage that was unloading a stone container. "How could I when I heard news that you've brought something interesting?"

The younger prince followed his gaze before scratching his chin, sheepish. "Yeah... Have they mentioned that it was accidental?"

"They have." Hakuyuu approached said container and Hakuren followed him. The soldiers gave way and bowed to him. "But _a girl:_ Sleeping in her coffin, supposedly immortalized, and possibly older than the world itself... This is quite the treasure you've found."

The second prince waved what he said away. "That's what everyone says but I'm still skeptical about it. There's no way there exists someone who's _that_ old."

Hakuyuu tilted his head towards him and smiled slyly. "But you never know. Magic exists and it's not impossible that she actually is, you know? Even her slumber can be easily summed up to be the work of magic." He paused before saying slowly. "Where is she anyway? Still in there?" He gestured to the rectangular stone infront of them.

"That's right. We left her there so that we can easily transport her and that."

"Oh?" Hakuyuu blinked, surprised. "Then shouldn't we bring her to a room then? I imagine a stone coffin is not at all comfortable."

The younger of the two squinted his eyes at the other, suspicious. "You're planning something again, aren't you?"

He innocently tilted his head. "Am I?"

Hakuren puffed his cheeks. _Oh, he's definitely up to something._

"Does she have a name?" Hakuyuu suddenly asked.

"Hmm..." Hakuren thought about it. He didn't really give the girl any name. He just... didn't need to? He was more concerned with returning and keeping what he found _safe._ But, if you were to ask his soldiers, they would surely give you the nickname they gave her: _Sleeping Beauty._

To be honest, it was quite brilliant.

"Sleeping Beauty," he announced. Then he shrugged, ignoring the men around them who shuffled, embarrassed that their prince knew the nickname. "The soldiers gave her that since we don't really know what to call her. And it just... _stuck,_ I guess."

 _"Nemurihime..."_ His older brother hummed, testing the way the word rolled off his tongue.

"Wanna look at her?" The second prince suggested and he saw his older brother's eyes light up slightly, even if his smiling facade didn't change. It was something he knew how to pick since he had spent so much time with him.

He turned to the soldiers and gestured for them to open it. The chains were taken off, papers and all, and they fell at the ground with a clang. When that was out of the way, they proceeded to open it.

When the stone cover was properly slid off, Hakuyuu saw what _Sleeping Beauty_ looked like. Indeed was the rumors true. She _was_ a beauty.

He stared before saying lowly, breathless. "She definitely needs a proper room."

Hakuren looked at him suspiciously. "Just so you know, she's never woken up before so if you're planning to do something, she's not gonna be all the wiser to it."

The other raised a delicate brow. "Hm? Are you suggesting I go ahead then?"

" _NO!_ I mean that that's even _worse,_ dammit!"

The first prince laughed. "It's alright, Ren. She just looks like the type to easily cry."

Hakuren resisted the urge to face-palm. _Of course. It's because he found_ someone _he wanted to tease._

As princes of the great Kou Empire, there are a lot of things expected of the two of them. One of them was to be entertained by courtesans every night. It's not that they don't like it, but being at it for almost years now, they start to grew bored of the visits. It was only reasonable that one of them would start to cause trouble after all of it.

And of the two brothers, the older one was always notorious for making the girls of the night cry whenever they went home. No one knew but Hakuren himself what the older Haku did to make them shed tears. And that, is simply caused by his _sharp tongue._

Hakuyuu was a saint in front of everyone, but behind closed doors, he would come close to becoming the devil himself. Even someone of his status who can have anything he wants can grew jaded and bored.

See, nothing makes him happier than causing a woman's tears. And being sadistic was just one of the many things that kept him from growing _too_ bored.

"Let us go see Father." Hakuyuu passed his brother and the other nodded his head. He forgot that he still needed to report to his father about what went on at north Kai.

"Ah, yeah." He turned towards the soldiers who stood at attention when he looked over. "Bring everything to Ren Koumei's quarters. Tell him that I want everything analyzed for future use. _Especially,_ Nemurihime."

They all bowed their heads.

"Yes, Prince Hakuren."

* * *

Koumei stared at the soldiers in front of him, who wavered not at the blank expression he was currently giving them. He brushed away a lock of his hair, one of the pigeons perched on his head flying away at the gesture, and he put down the scroll he was reading.

"What is all this?"

When he spoke, the tone of his voice matched the face he was currently making. It unnerved the soldiers but being men under the military for years now, they didn't let it show. Though they were sure the boy in front of them still knew.

It was just one of the things that he had picked up from the lies his brother told him about their biological mother. That was all in the past now, but he had kept the skill and found it useful even now.

A personal retainer of Prince Hakuren accompanied the soldiers and with his head bowed, he explained what the prince had found on north Kai and what he wanted Koumei to do with all of it. He kept the truth about the coffin to himself, waiting to see what the Royal Strategist's reaction to it would be.

Afterwards, Koumei stood up, dusting the birds off of him, before walking towards the items they had brought to look over everything. The artifacts are definitely precious, although old and rusted they may seem. They contained symbols he had never seen before and…

He paused.

"What is with the chains on that?" He asked, staring at the stone container at the very back where he could see chains and papers surrounding the thing. It was giving off such a strange feeling that he couldn't help but just stare.

It was an old one, that much he could tell from the cracks it had but it had a chipping corner where he could see inside it. And for some reason, he saw… a _foot?_

"That's Nemurihime, sire." Someone elbowed the soldier who piped in. " _OW!"_

The young Kou stared at the soldier who was rubbing his side and the others who was glaring at him for speaking up. "Nemurihime?"

They all went silent before Hakuren's retainer spoke up.

"She is a girl found inside that very container. There are mysteries surrounding her very being; even the prince himself believes that she may be just as old as the container she's held in." he explained and Koumei's eyes widened.

"She may be that old?" he turned to the soldiers and ordered them to open the container. Doing so, he watched as they removed the chains and papers before lifting the heavy stone lid.

Gulping he went towards the 'coffin' and peered in, expecting a pungent smell of rotting meat to hit him but instead, a faint fragrance of a flower did. His brows furrowed and he took a closer look at the girl, his eyes widening when he found no signs of postmortem decay.

"Liar. You said she was really old." Koumei could barely keep the squeak from showing in his voice. He stepped away from the coffin, almost fearfully.

The retainer spoke again, this time holding all seriousness in his tone. "Sire, we still do not know a thing about her. She may be dangerous. If you do not want to study her for the benefit of the Kou Empire, then I understood. But…" He met the young one's eyes and held them. "Prince Hakuren chose you for a reason. I am sure that he believes no one is more fitting for this job."

Koumei kept silent, still staring head on at the adult in front of him who seemed adamant with him taking in the girl to study her.

To be honest with himself, scared as he may be, he was actually curious about this… _Nemurihime._ The thought of her being someone whose age is that old being alive still? It was making him feel the same childish giddiness he felt ever since he first started researching miracles.

His lab had grown since he first started and 'miracles' can now be called works of 'magic'. True, he had nothing compared to the breakthroughs that Magnostadt Academy had achieved over the span of two decades, but it was still a big leap for the Kou Empire who previously believed that magic was nothing more but a _miracle._

And if he were to take on this request; find out where she originated from, what was causing her deep sleep, break her from that spell… who knows what the results would bring to Kou?

Coming into a decision, Koumei sighed.

"Fine. I will take her in."

Prince Hakuren's retainer smiled slightly.

"Sorry to trouble you, sire."

* * *

Nemurihime, as the girl was called, was brought to an isolated room at the back of the north garden. It was far enough away from the main palace rooms that if ever she awakens and was deemed dangerous, she would be close enough to the soldier's quarters that she would be easily contained.

There, she was watched over by the royal monks and doctors, monitoring her every breath and anything that shows signs that she was coming to wake.

There was… nothing they could find out about her that they already didn't know.

She's alive.

 _But she's not going to wake up._

They left her in the room, heavily guarded outside by soldiers that kept away anyone curious enough to go near, and went to report to their young research leader, Koumei, about their lack of findings.

Perhaps because they are merely normal humans, they didn't know of the signs that the Ruhk was clamoring in the air, warning of something terrible that was to happen in the near future and also of a great miracle.

And that very event, starts its roots as of now.

* * *

 _Faint cries of help._

 _Roars of the monsters that killed any and everyone they saw._

 _Fire, crackling,_ burning.

 _And then…_

 _There was a voice._

 _Far away but growing ever near._

 _It was the desperate yell of a mother, reaching out to her as her consciousness faded._

" _ESHER!"_

* * *

The girl, slowly opened her eyes to show her blue crystals, shining with life that was once taken from her. It was as if she was a newborn seeing everything for the first time.

"… _Arba…?"_

* * *

Gasping, the current Empress of the Kou Empire, Ren Gyokuen, looked away from watching her children playing in the garden below her. She looked up, confused, as the Ruhk suddenly rejoiced.

For what reason, she couldn't pinpoint in their loud cries.

Her retainers, always trailing behind her, asked in concern, "What's wrong, your Majesty?"

She grew quiet.

Then, she chuckled slightly, shaking her head.

"It was nothing. Let us go."

In truth, she knew it wasn't just _nothing._

* * *

A/N: _So heya~ The first chapter is finally done!_

 _I managed to get my close friend at school to read the prolouge of this one until she was halfway through the unfinished Chapter 1. Knowing that she doesn't like unfinished stories, I tried my best to finish it for three hours and now here I am~_

 _Hahahahaha! You can thank her for this update._

 ***Rose of Sharon** _ **(Hybiscus syriacus)**_

 ****A sword that is treated like a spear. The only difference is that the blade is longer.**


	3. Chapter 2

_A dream from long ago, flashes in her mind and replays before her eyes. Almost as if reliving the bittersweet memory but with her as a mere bystander. And she watches as a tiny little girl runs after a woman, her long braids swaying with her every step, and she tackles her into a hug. It incited an amused giggle from the familiar woman, a sound she missed so much that it clenched at her heart._

" _Hello, Esher. It seems you've missed me."_

" _Of course, Arba! You've left me for a long while!"_

 _She could hear the pout from her younger self. Those sorts of greetings that she gave the woman was something that always happened. It couldn't be helped, after all. She was fighting for the betterment of the world. And although waiting uncertainly, wondering if she was going back harmless or full of wounds, she always waited._

 _Always._

 _Her younger self's expression fell, remembering the times she had spent waiting as well. She could feel the Ruhk around her growing uneasy as she spoke, her voice sounding tinier than it previously was._

" _Arba… what happens when one dies?"_

 _She looked up at the woman, who gave her small smile. It was neither uncomfortable or hesitant, just a patient one and she lifted her up into her strong arms. She had almost forgotten how much she could be so reassuring whenever she held her like that._

" _Well you see, when that happens, that person becomes one with God. What a wonderful thought, yeah?"_

 _Like she was infected with her joyful smile, the girl smiled widely as well. She found the thought of something like that to be more reassuring and more fitting than any answer she was to receive from this woman who she viewed as her own mother._

" _Yes, it is!" She wrapped her arms around the other's neck and squeezed tightly as she whispered with all sincerity she could muster, "I love you, Arba."_

 _And she responded,_

" _I love you too, Esher."_

* * *

When she had opened her eyes, Esher felt as if things had been different. It was a feeling at first, then she saw the actual physical differences.

She was in a room of sorts, laying on a lush bed with designs on the sheets that she had never seen before. There were pillows, but even those looked different from the usual white she knew of.

Where was she?

She tried to heave her body up, but found that she couldn't. It was almost like she was weaker, like a fawn who had just been born and immediately tried walking.

It was painful to move.

But there was little she could see laying down and only moving her head so she gritted her teeth, and did her best to roll over to her side. That was tiring already by itself but she must hoist herself up still. So, swinging one arm so she could clutch the headboard above her head, she proceeded to pull her body up. She was groaning in pain during the action, and despite wanting to let go and be reclaimed by the bed, she knew that it would be better if she just sat up, especially in that place she was unfamiliar of.

Esher was gasping by the time she was done. Sweat dotted her face and her limbs were still trembling. There were questions floating about in her head. What was with her? What happened and why was she having trouble moving?

Her blue eyes scanned the room once more, the sun that was filtering in from the cracks of what looked to be a window gave her an indication that it was about noon and she could see more than before. The curtains, the chair, the desk, the clutter of decorations, the wood walls; _everything_ was unfamiliar.

Dread settled in the pit of her stomach, making her realize that whatever place it is, it was far away from everyone she knew.

Her gasps turned panicked and she could feel her throat closing. She crawled closer towards the edge of the bed, swung her legs so they dangled from end, and did her best to stand up. She was only upright for a few moments before her legs gave out underneath her and she was left sprawling on the floor. As her palms scraped on the wooden floor, she could feel tears welling up from the corner of her eyes. The reality that she was in, hitting her harder than ever.

She felt so weak, in a place that she did not know of. It was like she was kidnapped and stripped of whatever it is that made her capable of moving by herself and she didn't like it. She was _afraid_ of it.

Then, her eyes caught sight of what appeared to be a green rock of sorts. It had a shape unusual of that of a rock; it was longer, with branch like segments sticking out. It was on a top of a shelf, like it was a decoration among the water themed ones beside it.

As if something clicked, she started remembering.

 _Faint cries of help._

 _Roars of the monsters that killed any and every one they saw._

 _Fire, crackling,_ burning.

 _And then…_

 _There was a voice._

 _Far away but growing ever near._

 _It was the desperate yell of a mother, reaching out to her as her consciousness faded._

" _ESHER!"_

Jolting, she gasped and reached out her hand to the person, "Arba!" But it disappeared before she could touch her. Perhaps it was due to shock, but her hands shook terribly so and the tears she was holding back fell deftly on her cheeks unto the floor beneath her.

She heard murmurs, some even alarmed yells from outside her rooms. It was far away yet close. She could also feel their menacing presence as they came closer to where she was. But with shock, she didn't pay them any mind. Instead, she was focused on what she had remembered.

She held her hand close to her face and for a moment, it was dyed red with _her_ blood.

That's right. She died, didn't she? On top of that Gunud where she lay helpless, watching as more and more of the magicians fell from the hands of the Nagas. It was a mission. She was so happy to have it assigned to her. And because she wanted to help that one child Naga from that falling debris, despite the fact that they were supposed to be her enemies. She was weak to kids, seeing that child not know they were about to get hurt because they were dazed from mind control magic was something she could not ignore. And that left her open to the Nagas who were out to get her.

It was instantly, like a blink of an eye. One moment, she was fine, the next she was ambushed. They were able to hurt her but it wasn't anything life threatening yet, but she had used her magic and she was running low on Magoi.

The decisive blow happened when they cornered her on atop the Gunud.

It hurt more than any wound she has every received in her life. And she knew with her low reserves, she would not be able to heal herself.

Her hands unconsciously trailed towards her stomach, the clothes she was dressed in were in the way, but she knew the wound was gone. She could not feel it even if she pressed at it. It was supposed to hurt, wasn't it?

"What… what..?"

Suddenly, the door to her room burst open. Surprised flickered in her face as men with unfamiliar clothing (no, those are too thick and heavy for everyday wear. Are they _armored,_ maybe?) entered and pointed what looked like glaives at her. They started yelling at her, with tongue she could not understand. The weapons were pointed at her in a way that she knew if she made one wrong move, she was going to be pierced.

She wasn't fond of the thought. Nor was she anymore glad that they were doing it while she felt she was at her most vulnerable state.

The thought of having to die once again was probably what fueled her fear even more.

Before she knew it, her palms that were connected with the wooden floor started glowing a faint purple light. Her magic now activated, made the wood react and their cells began to rapidly expand and gain life once more. The formerly flat flooring was now growing with just a blink of an eye, turning into spikes that pinned the surprised men to their places.

None were hurt. But none of them could move now.

Taking that as her chance, Esher forced herself to get up, no matter how much it hurt and how her body refused to move the way she wanted it to. The soldiers were yelling at her and she didn't need to understand them to know that they were telling her to stop. She didn't want to listen. She wanted to _get out of there._

Where was everyone? Their leader Solomon, her somewhat sister Sheba? Her auntie Falan and her husband Wahid? Where was Ithnan? Where was Ugo? _Where was Arba?_

It was getting harder to breathe, panic once again weighing heavily on her heart. She tried her hardest to keep them at bay, but the tears wouldn't stop flowing. She felt so scared and so alone. Added to that was her limited mobility and it made things all the more worse than it was.

She got out of the room and in a hallway of sorts. More men were coming towards her and they didn't hesitate to charge at her. Taking a step back from fear, she activated her magic once again and did to them what she did to their comrades back in the room she was initially in. Esher knew the difficultly of performing magic without her staff but she didn't trust herself to keep her own body upright, much less a golden stave that was taller than her. So, she did what she could not to harm anyone. That wasn't her intention. She just wanted to render them immobile and she hoped that they would stop soon.

She just wanted to be left alone. To wonder where she can find her precious people. _That was all._

Going past the bound men, she once again blocked their anger-filled voice out of her head and tried her best to move faster. She didn't want to encounter anymore people who intend to hurt her.

As soon as she went through one final door, the world outside greeted her. The rain was pouring and there were more people waiting outside for her. Fed up, she couldn't help the frustration that bubbled up inside her. And along with it boiling over was her magic.

"Leave me alone!"

She covered her face as she yelled out, her Magoi mixing with those from the unfamiliar fauna around her. The first to react were the wood from the trees as they hastily scampered across the ground and block the waves of men that were in the middle of charging towards her. It stopped them in their tracks. There was a commanding voice that rang through the air and Esher flinched.

With tears still pouring and mixing with the rain on her face, the woman did her best to hastily get away from everyone.

From behind her, two men vaulted over the now calmed down growth of the trees' branches.

* * *

 _For the first time, Hakuren has a serious expression on his face._ Hakuyuu, the older of the two, silently noted as they nimbly went through the spikes that the woman had caused in her hysteria. He knew that the mysterious woman his brother has unearthed was special of sorts. Maybe even magical in that sense if she really was as old as everyone had claimed.

Well, _he was right._ And it was a lot more trouble that they had initially thought. Perhaps sending soldiers to take care of her and calm her down wasn't a good idea because of what she did. And with her yelling out something that neither he nor his brother had ever heard of before, it was safe to assume that she was foreign of origin too.

That being said, the woman that he was thinking of was currently given a helping hand by a willow tree so that she could get over the walls and into the woods behind it. She was slow and seemed to be having trouble walking but with the help of magic, things were getting a bit easier to do. He tsk'ed to himself, annoyed.

"Are you having fun, brother?" Hakuren offhandedly commented as they vaulted over the Palace walls, landing on their feet in a crouching position.

"Do I look like I'm having 'fun', _you idiot?"_ He scowled at the other making the other raise his brows, slightly amused.

He waved his hands around, mocking, "Oh no, I'm so scared."

"Don't make me hit you instead."

He immediately shut up.

Hakuyuu then went onwards where he thought the woman had went to, his brother following closely behind him. They exchanged running in favor of walking instead. They had lost her when she had crossed the Palace walls, so they needed to take their time and survey their surroundings to find her. And judging by the scraps of cloth on the branches and bushes, it seemed that she went north-west.

It didn't take them long to find her. Alongside the obvious markers that showed where she went, her sobs also had a hand in helping them find her.

When they had reached where she was, the two of them frowned to themselves as they didn't see her anywhere. In front of them was a willow tree and they could hear her in it. They didn't speak but they did exchange glances, nodding to each other to show that they were aligned in the same thought.

Hakuren jumped up and grabbed a thick branch before he hauled himself up, nimbly climbing the tree. Meanwhile, Hakuyuu took his time walking around it and surveying the area. When he had come a full circle, his brother dropped down from the leaves and they shook their heads at each other.

Despite the cries, she was nowhere in sight.

Admittedly, they were back to square one.

The second prince scratched the back of his head, unsure of what to do while the older of them two went into deep thought.

 _The woman was clearly someone who knows how to use magic. She can use nature from around her to attack or even defend herself. If that was the case then-_

…

"Hakuren, stay here."

He blinked, watching as his older brother walked towards the tree. "Yuu?"

The first prince didn't say anything back to him and instead continued on his strides. He stopped just in front of it and placed his hand in the trunk and listened carefully. Sure enough, he could hear her clearly through the wood.

They didn't see her, but that was only because she had hidden herself inside of the tree.

 _Clever,_ was his thought giving a slightly amused smile. That was quickly wiped off as he thought of what to say.

Both of them didn't know how to use magic, and they even understood it less. There was no way for them to get to her unless they talked her out of it. And from what they had witnessed back there? It seems as if even talking wouldn't do them any good. They spoke different languages and neither of them understand each other.

What was he supposed to do?

Then again, it wouldn't hurt to try at least. And so, that's the decision he had decided on.

He took a deep breath… and started speaking.

* * *

Esher had been shaking badly, _crying._ She was inside of a tree she had come across, having crawled at the space in-between the trunk and closing it off behind her. There was nowhere else that she could hide. If there was one thing she was afraid off, it was having to hide in an unfamiliar territory, especially if it had belonged to an enemy.

The people back there… they looked just like any other human, but they spoke a language that she wasn't familiar with. She had never heard of tongue nor did it even sound like dialect. Not only that, but even the things that surround them are didn't look like anything she had seen before.

Their clothes, their language, their weapons, the armor they wore, _their lack of Ruhk._

It all did not make any sense. Who are they and where had they been in the world?

She clung to herself more, trying to inch away from the unfamiliar wood touching her. It all feels so strange. It was unlike anything she touched before. Even her current clothing did not feel right on her skin. She wanted it off.

Her low Magoi reserves were also adding to her fear. The moment she had woken up, she had trouble trying to use magic. It didn't feel like she was receiving them from someone powerful anymore. Instead, she got most of it from her surroundings. That was a thought that scared her more.

Had God disappeared?

That heightened her suspicion that maybe, she wasn't in her own world anymore but in a different one. And the thought of having been alone in this unfamiliar world without any of her loved ones was something that she hadn't like.

 _Where is everyone?_

Then… as if someone answered, a voice sounded from the other side of the trunk.

It was such a soothing voice, as if beckoning her to stop her crying. And it was successful in doing so because her tears ceased and she looked up at the wood in front of her. She could see the Ruhk of the person, faint it may be against the dark that surrounded her. It was merely a silhouette but aside from the person, it was only him and one other who stood farther back behind.

They didn't feel threatening, nor did it seem like they were going to hurt her.

But calmer as she may be, she was hesitant in leaving still. She still didn't understand them, but their voice felt as if it was comforting her and she merely listened.

It oddly reminded her of someone.

Suddenly, as if a memory that she had long forgotten suddenly came back to her.

* * *

" _Esher."_

"…"

" _Esher, come on. It's okay."_

 _She still didn't answer. Instead, she indignantly made the trunk of the tree grow bigger outwards in an attempt to block the other person behind the wood._

" _Dammit, you."_

 _It didn't work. She could still hear him so just made do with personally blocking her own ears with her hands._

 _The person from the other side let out a heavy sigh before he spoke again. This time, his tone wasn't nagging like earlier. Though she still did her best to tune him out, glaring at her own feet._

" _It's alright," he said, making her flinch. It only made her more determined to not hear anything that he had to say. But unfortunately, his words can still be heard through. "They_ never _cared for you._ Ever. _All those things they were telling you were lies. You were being forced into following their orders."_

" _Shut up!_ Shut up!"

That's a lie. They told me I was family. They told me that if I did a good job and killed all of them, I was going to be family. They told me that.

" _You were the only one left in that tower. All the children that grew up with you were told the same things yet when died, they were_ discarded. _They would've done the same thing to you had your body also given up. You were nothing to them. They're liars."_

 _She shut her eyes tighter as the memory of them throwing out her dead friends from atop the tower that she was in to the wild monsters below where they likely ate them. It was so horrible. In her heart, she knew that he was telling the truth, but she refused to believe it._

It can't be.

" _I don't care! You don't know anything!" She yelled through her tears and he went quiet before he answered her again._

" _No. I_ know _because I was the same way."_

 _A small gasp escaped her, and she looked at the wood separating the two of them with wide eyes. Through it, she could see the silhouette of the older boy, his own Magoi shone truthfully and unwaveringly at her._

" _W-What..?"_

" _They told me the same lies. But used that against me to make me do their bidding. I killed countless of those with my own hands. Watch them with their_ own families _and I took that same family away from them. I pitted a father against his own_ son, _merely watching as he ate his own flesh and blood with tears pouring from his eyes."_

 _Suddenly, the things that she took pride in doing came back to her. They had_ real _families. They used to have feelings._ They weren't savages. _And yet… she mocked that very thing that she couldn't have and with false promises,_ _ **destroyed it.**_

 _She was the most horrible person that could have existed. She was_ such _a fool._

 _As if he could see her as well, he pressed his forehead in the only thing that separated them. "It's alright. You can never be forgiven but you can always atone like I did. Like everyone did."_

 _For a much bigger reason, her tears started pouring from her eyes again and she kept her sobs from escaping her lips. The trunk slowly opened and once it was big enough, she couldn't hold herself back and wrapped her arms around him, her cries heard by everyone who watched from a far._

 _The older boy whose name was Solomon shushes her as he crouched down to hug her back. And with that same soothing voice, he told her that everything was alright._

* * *

That was all it took for her to come out.

With a small wave of her hand, the closed opening of the tree parted, and light shone through. The person on the other side stepped back and she took that chance to go outside. She can feel her tears coming back again, and she tried her hardest not to let them fall.

But that proved to be impossible as right in front of her stood Solomon, smiling patiently at her just like all those years ago. His image flickered and a different man with the same smile instead stood in his place but Esher hadn't minded.

With a heavy heart and tears flowing from her eyes like rivers, she crossed the gap between the two of them. In the hug, her cries grew louder, and man merely hugged her back, whispering soothing words to her as he patted slowly patted her back.

She didn't need to have the same tongue to realize that he was telling her that everything was going to be okay.

And she clung tight to those words like she did with Solomon all those years ago.

* * *

The woman's hold on him slowly loosened before he had her in his arms, her eyes closed. It seems that all that had happened made her pass out from exhaustion. Hakuyuu couldn't blame her. If he had been sleeping for maybe hundreds and hundreds of years, waking up expecting to see everything and everyone you know, only to be disappointed by the harsh reality, he would definitely be in the same shoes as her.

He couldn't even fathom how much stress this person was experiencing.

"Hakuren." He looked over his shoulder to his brother who immediately jogged towards him. He took the sleeping woman from him and carried her in her arms.

"She looks so tired," was his first comment.

The first prince looked at her tear-streaked face with pity and agreed with his brother. "She does. Let's bring her back."

"Yes, sir."

If he had a free arm, he would've mocked saluted but what can he do? He had a woman in his hold at that moment. He couldn't just drop half her body. That would be rude. So instead, he just watched as his older brother started walking towards the way they had come from.

He looked at the woman again and he chuckled. _Well, aren't you a little troublesome, Nemurihime?_

With that, he marched after his brother and back to the Palace.

* * *

The woman woke up a little over an hour later. She startled the two princes, who decided to watch over her for the time being, as she immediately sat up in the bed. She was breathing heavily and was covered in sweat; her face had this scared look on it, as well.

Hakuren, who was nearest and had no sense that he should stay away from someone so dangerous, made his way towards her and calmed her down. She was tense at his touch first, but noting that he didn't intend to hurt her, she slowly relaxed her shoulders.

Though she made no sound that indicated that she wanted to talk back to him and his soothing words. They couldn't communicate at the first place so there was really no need for him to do that. But it worked well for his brother and he's still alive, isn't he? So really, he could at least try and do the same thing, even if only the nice gesture went through.

Meanwhile, Hakuyuu called for nearby servants to get ahold of the doctors and Koumei. Now that she was awake, they could perhaps check if there is anything they could see that was unusual from her that they didn't see find while she was in slumber. Especially since she can use magic.

Really, a tiny woman like her was able to grow plant life from around her to ginormous sizes. What else is she capable of? If there comes a time that he gets to speak with her on the same tongue, that would be one of the things he would like to inquire about.

Scary and powerful magic are, he didn't believe that they existed outside of clairvoyance magic. So to suddenly see such a display from the woman when she had just woken up… well, it was alarming. But also very interesting.

When Koumei had arrived with his group of doctors and monks, they immediately set to work in diagnosing her. She looked a little stressed at what they were doing, especially since they had just come in a large group and are fussing over her, but nonetheless, she let them do their work, not answering even when they had talked to her.

When they were done, all they could say was that it was a miracle that she was awake.

"A miracle?" the two princes shared a look of confliction.

"Yes, your Highnesses. She's been asleep for a very long time and her muscles are having trouble in functioning properly but aside from that, she's very much alive." Koumei tapped the tip of his fan against his lips, frowning and saying to himself, "It was a wonder as to how she stayed alive after all those years."

Ah, that explains why she looked like she had been limping and had been relying on the wall and her creations to run away earlier.

The royal monks and doctors excused themselves from the royalties in the room and all three of the Ren glanced at her as she just stared in her cup of tea, unmoving.

"What should we do with her?" Hakuren was first to ask, making the teen and his brother mull over it for a bit.

Yes, what can they do with her? All they know is that she's dangerous with her ability to use magic and that they spoke very different languages. But aside from that, they know nothing else. Not even her origins. Should they bring her back to whence she had been found?

Doing so would mean that someone as troublesome as her would be out of their hands but then comes the question as to what she would do there. Would she try and go back to another hundreds of years of sleep? Or live off of the lands in this unfamiliar time?

There was also the possibility that an enemy may get ahold of her and use her to their advantage. She was found near Mukuge's city after all. It wouldn't be wrong if they assumed that they would use her magic for their own gain instead.

So without much further thought on it, Hakuyuu made a decision.

"We keep her here."

That made Hakuren and Koumei look at him in surprise. 'So it's like that, huh?' was the expression both of them wore. He was a little offended by it, as if he meant harm with his words.

" _We have no other choice._ It's either that, or we bring her back to where you found her." He directed that last part to his brother who gave him a small sheepish smile. He was initially responsible for her, having been the one that found her and brought her back to their Palace. She was in too deep now to be let go.

And to be frank, the reasoning for the first prince's decision was clear as day.

They didn't want to lose against Kai. With the woman coming to their side, they might just turn the tide against them and that was something they couldn't afford to risk. Not when they're so close to winning.

So with that, all three of them collectively looked at her who looked back at them uncomfortably, unknowing of the decisions they had made regarding her.

Once again, fate had done her work and the country of Kou gained an unseen ally within the woman with a foreign origin and tongue.

* * *

A/N: _Hi! Back with a new update! I'm sorry for not updating for almost a year and a half now. School got in the way and I kind of lost the urge to write so I took a while. I still won't be able to update consistently but I hope to at least do so once a month. I'm pre-writing some chapters right now so that I get to update consistently for at least two months but it would take a while to finish. That's why I'm dropping a new chapter so that you guys won't have to wait with nothing._

 _Uhhh… please be good to me and I'm sorry again for not updating. :((_

 _On another note, tell me what you think of these new chapter! It's a bit heavy but things would hopefully turn a bit better before it turns into actual angst;;_


End file.
